Satoshi
Satoshi est un mage de la guilde indépendante Dark Dream. Apparence Satoshi est un jeune homme de 14 ans, avec de beaux cheveux blonds et fins souvent ramassés de queue de cheval, ainsi que des yeux bleus et profonds. Ayant un visage bien déssiné, on le qualifie souvent comme "séduisant", "charmant", ou encore "envoutant". Il s'habille le plus souvent en jaune et noir, avec un short noir aux bordures jaunes, et un débardeur noir. Pourtant, il change régulièrement de tenue, il est par exemple habillé sur l'image ci-contre, habillé simplement d'un haut et d'un pantalon simples et noirs. Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Taiko. Personnalité Satoshi est un mage énormément sérieux, qui connait avant tout le sérieux, la réflexion et le savoir malgré son jeune âge. Il doit faire partie des mages les plus sérieux de Dark Dream. Pourtant, il n'en ai pas moins sympathique, et fait partie des mages les plus appréciés. Même si sa beauté lui apporte beaucoup de flatterie, il les ignore toutes, disant qu'il ne veut de personne pour le moment. Histoire L'hiver était rude. Au beau milieu du mois de décembre, perdu dans la forêt recouverte d'un blanc duvet, un jeune garçon regardait sa main, créant quelques misérables flocons. D'après les habitants de son village, c'était la magie digne d'un chasseur de dragon des neiges. Mais comment avait-il eu cette magie? Il n'a pas été élevé par un dragon, et on ne lui avait pas mis de cristal lacrima. Pourtant, depuis qu'ils le savaient, ses parents l'ignorait, et les membres du village se comportaient comme si ils avaient affaire a un démon. Pris de peur et d'angoisse, Satoshi s'était enfuit dans la forêt. Il avait faim, froid, soif, et sommeil. Pourtant, il savait que s’il dormait, la neige le tuera. Dire que sans cette magie, il serait au coin du feu, jouant aux cartes avec son père. Sans cette magie... On dit que la magie doit apporter le bonheur, mais là, elle lui apportait la mort. Comme il la haïssait, sa magie. N'ayant plus de forces, Satoshi se recroquevilla sur lui même, résigné à mourir. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille de son âge, aux cheveux aussi blonds que lui, vint à lui, et l'invita dans une espèce de cabane. Elle se nommait Taiko, et se présentait comme une mage du soleil. Tout deux virent dans cette cabane, se nourrissant de ce qui leur tombait sous la main, pour la plupart du temps des baies. Satoshi n'avait pas oublié son village, sa famille, mais avait retrouvé une raison de vivre. Taiko et lui étaient aussi proches que deux frères et sœurs. Mais cela pris fin environ deux ans plus tard. Il neigeait, mais une tempête cette fois. Pourtant, les enfants durent sortir, pour ramasser du bois pour le feu, ou ils allaient mourir de froid. Pour plus de prudence, ils y allaient tous les deux. Malheureusement, ils se perdirent, au beau milieu d'une tempête. Le souffle glacé de vent leur frappait le visage, et même leurs manteaux ne les protégeaient pas. Pourtant, ils arrivèrent dans une grotte, mais leur destinée était fixée : ils allaient mourir de faim, au beau milieu d'une tempête, ou de froid, pendant la nuit, quand le froid les engloutira dans leur sommeil. La magie de Taiko était le soleil, elle ne pouvait faire effet que si l'astre était visible, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Et la magie de Satoshi ne pouvait pas stopper les flocons, il n'était pas encore assez puissant pour de tels sorts... Les enfants s'étaient donc résignés a mourir. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux -du moins, c'est ce que cru Satoshi-, dans cette grotte sombre. Pourtant, Taiko ne s'était pas vraiment endormie. Pendant la nuit, elle couvrit Satoshi avec son gilet et son pull, avant de s'entailler le doigt, et de marquer sur un mur de la grotte "Je tenais trop à toi pour te laisser mourir.", de la peinture rouge qu'offrait son sang, avant de se rendormir. Lorsque Satoshi se réveillait le lendemain, il se surpris encore en vie. S’apprêtant à réveiller sa camarade avec joie pour le lui annoncer, il remarqua ses vêtements sur lui, et les lettres de sang sur le mur. Pris d'une angoisse folle, il se précipita vers le corps endormi de Taiko. Il était froid. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la pleurer, il devait profiter de l'arrêt de la tempête. Une fois rentré à leur "maison", il déposa le corps de Taiko, avant de la pleurer. Elle l'avait sauvé deux fois. Une en sacrifiant sa vie. Satoshi se détesta alors lui même, avant de se reprendre, et de se dire que Taiko aurait voulu qu'il soit en paix. Il retourna à son village natal. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans. Reconnu, il fut traite de tous les noms, mais ne fuira pas cette fois. Il fit face au village, et les regarda avec des éclairs dans les yeux. En guise de châtiment, il fit tomber une neige féroce sur tous les habitants, il avait pour but de les tuer, et ce pour de bon. Pourtant, il fut vite arrêté par un jeune homme qui se présenta sous le nom d'Ayame. D'un vingtaine d'années, le mage proposa à Satoshi de rejoindre Dark Dream, au lieu de tuer, guidé par la haine. Ayame devina presque toute l'histoire de Satoshi, rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Impressionné et intrigué, Satoshi accepta cette invitation, et sa haine laissa peu à peu place à une joie et un entrain magnifique. Plus tard, il donne sa magie de Chasseur de Dragon à un vendeur de lacrimas, pour la simple raison qu'il ne supportait plus d'avoir en lui cette magie qui avait causé la perte de Taiko et qui avait faillit faire de lui un fou. Capacités *'Magie du Chant : '''Magie puissante se basant sur la chanson, tout ce que chantera l'utilisateur se réalisera. **Kagome Kagome **Spice ! **Kitsune no Yomeiri **Macaron **Abstract Nonsense **Kuro to Shiro Kagome Kagome.png|Kagome Kagome Chant de la Tromperie.jpeg|Spice ! Kitsune no Yomeiri.jpg|[[Kitsune no Yomeiri Macaron.jpg|Macaron Astract Nonsense.jpg|Abstact Nonsense Kuro to Shiro.jpg|Kuro to Shiro Kindan Shoujo Plus A.jpg|Kindan Shoujo Plus A Mane Mane Psychotropic.jpg|Mane Mane Psychotropic Night Walker.jpg|Night Walker True Love Restraint.jpg|True Love Restraint This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.jpg|This is a Hapiness and Peace of Mind Comitee Onigumo to Kitsune no Shishi to.jpg|Onigumo to Kitsune no Shishi to Wildfire.jpg|WILDFIRE !! Hide and Seek.png|Hide and Seek Hakumei.png|Hakumei Tokyo Teddy Bear.jpg|Tokyo Teddy Bear Haitoku glass ouru.jpg|Haitoku Glass Ouru Cutter Knife.jpg|Cutter Knife ]] **Kindan Shoujo Plus A **Mane Mane Psychotropic **Night Walker **True Love Restraint **This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee **Onigumo to Kitsune no Shishi to **WILDFIRE !! **Hide and Seek **Hakumei **Tokyo Teddy Bear **Haitoku Glass Ouru **Cutter Knife Citation *"Une voix en elle-même n'a rien d'extraordinaire, c'est la manière dont on l'utilise qui fait le tout."'', Satoshi expliquant le succès d'un chanteur Détail supplémentaire *Satoshi adore chanter, c'est d'ailleurs de là d'où vient le principe de sa Magie. *Il a énormément étudié les langues, et sait aujourd'hui parler anglais, japonais, français, espagnol et allemand. *Lors d'une mission de remplacement au Cirque du Ciel, on lui avait proposé de travailler là bas, mais il a refusé. Il a cependant dès à présent le privilège de pouvoir visiter le cirque gratuitement, ayant énormément plu au personnel. *Il a la santé assez fragile, et attrape souvent des rhumes, ce qui a le don de le mettre de très mauvaise humeur. Navigation Catégorie:Akemi7 Catégorie:Membres de Dark Dream Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Mages Catégorie:Personnages